Where M Bison came from
by Super Fanfic Entertainment
Summary: He's the most evil person in the Street Fighter universe and is disliked by many characters for his cruelty, but what are his origins? How did he become so evil? What nationality is he? Find out in this fan-made story. 100% unofficial of course.
1. Introduction and Bison's Childhood

**Where M. Bison came from.**

 **M. Bison the dictator. And if I have any Japanese readers to my story he's known in your country as Vega. But being British I'm going to call him M. Bison. (Sorry, Japanese readers)**

 **He's the world's most evil douchebag in Street Fighter, and is hated by many of the characters in their universe. He's guilty of many crimes, murdering his own father, Chun-Li's father, invading T Hawk's homeland, kidnapping twelve women and brainwashing them into soldiers. Murdering Guile's buddy Charlie, the list goes on…...**

 **As well as being evil. He is shrouded in mystery, no one even knows his nationality, people believe he is from Thailand and in a way it's sort of true, but Bison doesn't sound much like a Thai name. What is his first name? What does the M in his name stand for? Some says it's Master or Mighty….but what kind of parents would name their child Master or Mighty? If you name a child that you're really gonna have an evil child on your hands.**

 **Some say when they switched names from Japan to USA and the boxer in Japan got his name changed from M. Bison to Balrog and the dictator became M. Bison , he also kept his first name. Mike Bison or Michael Bison as his full name. This name does make sense in a way but it doesn't sound Thai or a good name for an evil dictator….then again maybe Bison doesn't want people to know his first name so he lies that it's Master or Mighty.**

 **So we're finally going to explore where he came from…**

 **This was a work, long time in the making, I'm not sure how people were going to react to it, the last thing I want is the live action Street Fighter movie of fanfics. And MST's and Youtube videos mocking my work up the ass even if bad work does get more attention then good work. (See my fanfic "The Mystery Behind Troll Fics" for more on this.) But I figured…..screw it, I figured I'd at least see how people would react to it.**

 **This is only a fan made story. It's not an official story from Capcom themselves. If this story gets mostly negative reviews. I'll remove it. But if you disagree with it. Tell me politely why it's bad.**

 **Now let's see Bison's origins…...in this story Bison is born in England, based on the fact that Cammy is a clone of him and she speaks in a strong British accent…..this is not based on the fact I'm British myself…**

 **Let's begin…**

40 years ago, a man named Micheal Bison was born in a hospital in London, England. His mother Racheal, died from cancer from a very young age. His father Barry Bison was the CEO of a successful car company named Bysdos, and had many car retail shops all over the U.K.

Bison's parents were rich, and his father was very cocky about his success. A certain trait Bison would pick up in his adult years. His father was always busy with his job, giving Bison little to no attention.

In school, Bison was a bully, and was always getting into trouble by his teachers, his father had told him always to let people knows who's boss and not to let kids walk all over him. Something which Bison had always misunderstood.

His father had disciplined his child on occasion. But Bison never took his punishment seriously. As his father was always away on business deals. He was free to do whatever he wished.

Throughout his childhood and at vacation times, he was usually travelling the world, seeing many beautiful sights, he had seen many beautiful sights such as the Thunderfoot village around the Mexico area with many friendly residents such as Arroyo Hawk. (Take a guess who he happens to be the father of.) And many beautiful sights in Thailand, Brazil and many more. He had travelled many times throughout many countries and the knowledge he picked up while in them would come in handy.

One day back in England, while threatening the local secondary school kids, (high school for you Americans) for lunch money for plain cruel fun. Something would happen that would change his life forever.

As Bison held a kid against the school wall. He heard a voice that would change his life forever.

"Hey! Leave that kid alone!" A voice said.

"Bugger off, you stupid kid!" Bison dropped the kid and turned around to see a kid. He was black, was 3 years younger than Bison and had boxing gloves on. His name was Dudley. (And yes this is Dudley of Street Fighter fame.)

Bison was a little alarmed to see that the kid was wearing boxing gloves but refused to back off. "Get lost, you stupid nigger!"

Dudley, furious at this comment then proceeded to beat the hell out of Bison. Bison was no match for the school's friendly boxing champ. For Bison the day he got his ass kicked by Dudley was about to change his life forever. But for Dudley, it was a Tuesday.

That night, Bison had came home covered in bruises and cuts. And being the major dickhead that he was lied that Dudley had started the fight. Bison was changed at least temporarily, he couldn't bully kids for fear of being beaten up by Dudley, who was loved around by his school for being a bully killer.

"He's black. Why do people love him?" The racist Bison snarled to himself.

That summer remembering of a martial arts school in Italy owned by a women named Rose. Bison's father sent his son to fight better and to pick up the power known as "Soul Power."

Little did Bison's father know, this was about to be a major mistake.


	2. The birth of Shadaloo

**Yes that's right, in this story Rose is Bison's martial arts teacher. Now where did I get the idea of this? A book called "Street Fighter World Warrior Encyclopedia" Made by Udon Comics.**

 **This is what it says in the Rose section.**

 **"Rose was once M. Bison's teacher in the ways of Soul/Psycho Power and eventually learned that** **her soul and M Bison's soul are the same. – one soul inhabiting two bodies."**

 **I won't spoil anything else. That's what it says**.

Bison travelled to Italy to pick up the martial arts known as "Soul Power."

Years passed and M. Bison spent much of his time in training of the power known as Soul Power. He grew into a young adult and though he was never able to get Dudley back as he was still a well trained boxer. He dedicated much of his time to perfecting Soul Power. But he wanted something more.

He was curious of a certain book he always found Rose reading. When he asked to read it, Rose always snapped at him. "This book is not for your eyes!"

But Bison who always believed he could get what he wanted by stealing wasn't about to back off.

One night, he snuck into Rose's place and stole the book.

Where he stayed he read up on a power known as Psycho Power, a power that came from negative emotions such as hate, anger and murder and read up in order to master one must banish all good from his soul. Bison already was a horrible person. He didn't see the difference between right and wrong. He already was hated back home in England for all the bullying and minor crimes such as vandalising and stealing.

Showing no signs of hesitation, he went to Rose's martial arts place and banished all good from his soul. Rose and two other students were engulfed in a huge blue explosion by this. Rose was believed dead by the explosion…..or was she….many of Bison's goodness found her way into her.

Rose had awakened in a hospital in Italy and had swore revenge. Although her martial arts store was destroyed, she still had her other job, a fortune teller.

Back home in England, Bison's father was killed, by the lack of attention he had given his son for so many years. By his death, his car business had been destroyed and then shut down by his son himself. With all the money he had he formed Shadaloo.

And so many crimes were about to begin…..Shadaloo bases were formed all over the world based on Bison's travelling all over as a small child.

They were many newspaper reports all about Shadaloo and the leader M Bison himself. As Bison made many newspaper reports, many people did wonder if he even had a nationality. His crimes commited by his soldiers in Mexico one day and in Thailand the next day. A clone made of him called Cammy who spoke in a British accent, did give certain hints.

One things certain…..it's a hint given by his ending in Super Street Fighter 2….

Will anybody ever defeat this evil scumbag?


	3. How Cammy lost her memory

**How Cammy lost her memory**

 **A BONUS ! !**

 **Cammy's description according to the Mega Drive manual**

 **Currently an agent of British Intelligence, Cammy was found suffering total memory loss near a British Military installation. Taken in by British Intelligence, Cammy underwent Special Forces training and quickly rose to the head of the class. Now working undercover in the World Warrior tournament. Cammy is about to learn the truth about her startling past.**

As much as I love Street Fighter there are things in it that contradict other things. And poor explanations, like how the manual for Guile says that a mission backfired in Thailand while trying to take out Bison while in the game he says to Bison that they met in Cambodia. Also what is this accident Cammy suffered, I have heard mentions that she was actually meant to take out British Intelligence. Somehow lost her memory and was took in by the people she was meant to kill…

How did that happen? Hmmm…

Just outside the British Intelligence headquarters, Shadaloo was ready to strike. Cammy and Vega were outside. Cammy and Vega both had tiny listening devices in their ears. And Bison was talking to her through a piece of machinery. A robot droid was there recording video back at the Shadaloo headquarters in Thailand. Balrog and Sagat with Bison were at the headquarters was there watching their performance.

"Is everybody ready?" asked Bison to Vega and Cammy.

"Ready," said Vega.

"I'm better than ready!" Cammy shouted. "Watch me do a handstand."

"Er…..that's nice Cammy but focus on the mission?" Bison said To Cammy. "Vega you ready, you got the bomb to hand to Cammy?"

"I do." Vega smiled

"I won't let you down!" said Cammy still in her hand stand, she then made a huge leap and did three somersaults in the air.

"Focus on the mission, Cammy." Bison frowned.

"Whoa, a bit dizzy here…." Cammy then lost her balance and hit her head hard on a sitting bench outside the headquarters. She then lost consciousness.

Vega's eyes widened. Back at the base, Bison, Balrog and Sagat just stared with their mouths wide open.

"Whoa…" said Balrog.

Bison facepalmed "Cammy…..YOU MORON! Abort mission! Vega! Get back to the base!

Vega smiled. "What an idiot!"

Cammy was then found and taken in by British Intelligence.

 **THE END.**

 **And that's my story…..hey my phone's ringing….**

 **Hello, hey it's my brother Alan!**

 **What's that big brother?….Street Fighter Alpha 3….Cammy was brainwashed…..brainwashing wasn't perfect…..became aware….Bison tried to kill her by the dolls and then himself….Cammy defeated Bison in Thailand, rescued the dolls and for an unknown reason was found by British Intelligence in England, although unknown to how she got there. Some say Vega bought her there…oh….OOHHHHHH! I see….Thanks… (Hangs up)**

 **Meh….I like my story better, if Cammy rescued the dolls, why are they sometimes seen in the opening in some of the characters in Street Fighter 4. And Decapre is also a playable character in Ultra.**

 **What is canon in Street Fighter?**


	4. Balrog vs Bison

**Balrog vs Bison**

In a hidden Shadaloo base in Thailand, Bison and Balrog were having a friendly sparring match. Or at least as friendly as the two fighters could get. Balrog was doing pretty well. Bison was on his knees injured.

"Hey boss." Balrog smiled "Are you fighting or snoring? What is up?"

"I admit you're strong. I guess I've been after some stress." Bison sighed.

"Well tell you what. Here's something to help. Imagine me as someone you hate."

"I hate everyone." Snarled Bison.

"Okay, someone you really hate. Really REALLY hate." Balrog responded.

Bison then saw Dudley's head on Balrog's body. He then heard Dudley's voice. "I say…..care for a cup of tea?"

Bison got really angry now. "Damnit, Dudley you stupid snobby friendly brat! I'll kill you!"

Balrog got surprised. "Whoa, I must have hit a nerve." He then laughed.

 **END.**


	5. Chun li vs Bison

**Chun Li vs Bison**

Thailand. The final stage of Street Fighter 2. Chun-Li stood facing M. Bison.

"I'll avenge my father, you murderer." Chun-Li growled.

"So what if I killed your father!" Bison snarled. "I killed my father too and you don't see me whining about it!"

Chun-Li then just stared at Bison weirdly. "At least…..he treated me better then your father did."

Bison then began to think back…

"Dad…can we play some basketball?" A young Bison voice said.

"Sorry son, I'm very busy….."

"Dad, there's a new store just opened up can we…."

"Sorry son….very busy. You'll have to take the bus….."

"Dad can we….."

"Sorry, son."

"Dad….."

"Sorry…."

"Dad….I…"

"How dare you break the neighbour's window! I'm gonna spank your arse till it falls off!"

"Dad…"

"Come here! I lost valuable work thanks to you! I will slap your head so hard it falls off!"

Bison stopped remembering.

"Damnit! Chun-Li! I'm gonna kill you!" Bison snarled.

"I must've hit a nerve." Chun-Li smiled.

 **END.**


End file.
